Problem: Let $ABCDEF$ be a regular hexagon, and let $G,H,I$ be the midpoints of sides $AB,CD,EF$ respectively. If the area of $\triangle GHI$ is $225$, what is the area of hexagon $ABCDEF$?
We begin with a diagram of the given information: [asy]
size(4cm);
real x=sqrt(3);
pair d=(2,0); pair c=(1,x); pair b=(-1,x); pair a=-d; pair f=-c; pair e=-b;
pair g=(a+b)/2; pair h=(c+d)/2; pair i=(e+f)/2;
draw(a--b--c--d--e--f--a);
dot(a); dot(b); dot(c); dot(d); dot(e); dot(f); dot(g); dot(h); dot(i);
draw(g--h--i--g);
label("$A$",a,W);
label("$B$",b,NNW);
label("$C$",c,NNE);
label("$D$",d,E);
label("$E$",e,SSE);
label("$F$",f,SSW);
label("$G$",g,WNW);
label("$H$",h,ENE);
label("$I$",i,S);
[/asy]

To increase the symmetry in the diagram, we can draw in the long diagonals of $ABCDEF$ as well as the mirror image of $\triangle GHI$ across these diagonals:

[asy]
size(4cm);
real x=sqrt(3);
pair d=(2,0); pair c=(1,x); pair b=(-1,x); pair a=-d; pair f=-c; pair e=-b;
pair g=(a+b)/2; pair h=(c+d)/2; pair i=(e+f)/2;
fill(g--h--i--cycle,gray);
draw(a--b--c--d--e--f--a);
dot(a); dot(b); dot(c); dot(d); dot(e); dot(f); dot(g); dot(h); dot(i);
draw(g--h--i--g);
draw(a--d, dashed);
draw(b--e, dashed);
draw(c--f, dashed);
draw((-g)--(-h)--(-i)--(-g), dashed);
label("$A$",a,W);
label("$B$",b,NNW);
label("$C$",c,NNE);
label("$D$",d,E);
label("$E$",e,SSE);
label("$F$",f,SSW);
label("$G$",g,WNW);
label("$H$",h,ENE);
label("$I$",i,S);
[/asy]

These additional lines divide $ABCDEF$ into $24$ congruent equilateral triangles, of which $\triangle GHI$ covers exactly $9$. Thus each of the triangles has area $\frac{225}{9}=25$, and hexagon $ABCDEF$ has area $24\cdot 25=\boxed{600}$.